


Take Another Little Piece of My Heart Now, Baby

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1960's Day 1, Dancing, Drabble, Fluffy, Hippie Yuri Plisetsky, Janis Jolpin, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Music Week 2017, Woodstock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Yuri and Otabek got to Woodstock-- This is a small drabble done for Music week. The music in this is from Janis Joplin when she played at Woodstock with her band - Big Brother & the Holding Company





	Take Another Little Piece of My Heart Now, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jellyfish_Tacos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Tacos/gifts).



_ We were ready to rock out and we waited and waited and finally it was our turn ... there were a half million people asleep. These people were out. It was sort of like a painting of a Dante scene, just bodies from hell, all intertwined and asleep, covered with mud. _ __  
_ And this is the moment I will never forget as long as I live: A quarter mile away in the darkness, on the other edge of this bowl, there was some guy flicking his Bic, and in the night I hear, 'Don't worry about it, John. We're with you.' I played the rest of the show for that guy. _ __  
_  
_ __ —John Fogerty recalling Creedence Clearwater Revival's 3:30 am start time at Woodstock

  
  


**Thirty two acts performed in four days on a dairy farm out in New York-- Over 400,000 people ventured out, babies were born, people shared love, peace and music….**

  
  


They had gotten there a day early, before everything had started. Otabek was pleased as the lines were stupid long for getting into the dairy farm out in the middle of nowhere. It took Yuri almost no time convincing Otabek they had to go. They both loved music, and they both knew this was going to be fun. Three days of love, peace and music.

Their van parked off in a muddy field, they slept in the cabin bed under old quilts and then were out dancing and listening to everything they could. The amount of people that had shown up was overwhelming and Otabek had never seen Yuri smile so much.

“Babe! I want to paint my face with flowers!” Yuri said as they headed back to their van and Yuri was stripping off his fringed vest (he refused to wear anything under it). That pale skin glowed in the sunlight and Otabek was worried his skin would turn red.

“Yura, you will burn,” Otabek warned.

Yuri dug through his bag in the back of the van, “I’ll use more sunscreen. We can’t all be golden tan like you.”

Otabek sighed, there was no telling Yuri anything else, but he also knew after that bad sunburn last summer, he’d listen better. 

 

> _ Alright, this is a tune called  _
> 
> _ Raise your hand.  _
> 
> _ Let's go, come on! _
> 
> _ One, two, one, two, three! _

 

Yuri squealed and his eyes opened big. “No fucking way! C’mon Beka! That is Joplin! I would know her voice anywhere!”

“I thought we were going to smoke first,” Otabek replied as Yuri leaned forward and kissed him.

“Oh we can do that over there. I don’t want to miss this!”

“Sunscreen first,” Otabek said and Yuri protested as Otabek quickly lathered it over this pale chest, arms and back. Otabek had to admire the way the bell bottoms on Yuri hugged his hips and ass so perfectly and the tops of this thighs, then splayed out. As Otabek finished, Yuri flipped his hair back and straightened his leather cord around his forehead, the feathers fanning out on the side of his head. Otabek had to smile and kiss Yuri’s nose, just to watch his face scrunch up.

“Come on! She already did one song!” Yuri said and took Otabek’s hand, pulling him back through the muddy field towards the stage. Otabek knew that Yuri was obsessed with Big Brother & the Holding Company-- he had begged Otabek to get all the album that time at the record store and they played it nonstop in Yuri’s small bedroom. Seeing his excitement over the artist playing was something else.

The mud was squishing between his toes as they walked, it was raining off and on throughout all of this, and they had left their sandals in the van, there was no point in wearing them. 

 

> _ Live your loving life, _
> 
> _ Live it all the best you can _
> 
> _ And if you pay no attention darling _
> 
> _ To what you might ever hear from your man, _
> 
> _ I think you're just like a servant _

 

Yuri would raise his hands up and sway his hips to the music, his hair flowing perfectly around him. He had mud on his jeans and a few splatters of it on his body, he did not care. Otabek could only watch as Yuri mesmerized everyone around him with how much he got into the music-- he could sing along to the songs just as beautifully as his moved to it.

Joints were being passed around and Otabek took a hit off of one and grabbed Yuri, pressing his lips to Yuri, he passed his smoke into his lungs. Yuri opened his smiled, “Another.” Otabek always gave him what he wanted. Yuri started to sway in his arms and sing to him. 

 

> _ So good I want to be. _
> 
> _ As good as you've been now, say, _
> 
> _ As good as you've been to this whole wide world, _
> 
> _ As good as you've been, babe, _
> 
> _ So good I want to be here. _

 

Otabek could only hold him tight, and feel everything Yuri was. He loved music as much as Yuri did, but there was something that Yuri could find in the song that just made it all  _ more _ . They swayed to the music, their bodies sweaty and the music vibrating through the field. Others joined in and Otabek never wanted to forget these days.

“Beka, I love you,” Yuri whispered to him as he held onto him.

“I love you too,” Otabek said as they continued to dance.

Janis continued to sing, and Yuri sang along with her. The songs would change over and Yuri was starting to look tired. They had been listening to music and sleeping very little. When Otabek tried to get Yuri to do more than just nap, he would protest saying this was a ‘ _ once in a lifetime history maker _ ’. Otabek could not argue with that.

It was hard taking his eyes off of Yuri, he wanted to watch Janis sing and watch her band play-- but he never could take his eyes off him. The way he moved, it was like this even at home. Yuri would play in his closet and start mixing clothed around, different headbands and a song would come on and Otabek would stop what he was doing to watch him dance. 

 

> _ I'll say come on, come on, come on, come on and take it! _
> 
> _ Take it! _
> 
> _ Take another little piece of my heart now, baby. _
> 
> _ Oh, oh, break it! _
> 
> _ Break another little bit of my heart now, darling, yeah, _
> 
> _ Oh, oh, have a! _
> 
> _ Have another little piece of my heart now, baby, _
> 
> _ You know you got it, child, if it makes you feel good. _

 

Otabek had to smile, this was one of Yuri’s favorites. Otabek was waiting for other bands to play and he knew Yuri was excited for those-- but not the way he was for this. This was almost magical the way Yuri reacted to all of this. Everyone out here on the dairy farm was all the same, they wanted music and peace for a few days. They did not want to think about politics or the shitty lives they had. It was different here, it was a safe and peaceful place. He felt lucky to be able to share this with Yuri.

It was hard to really hear Janis at the point as everyone was singing along to her, and Otabek could not help but join in. Yuri smiled back over to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders as the song ended. 

 

> _ Have another little piece of my heart now, baby, hey, _
> 
> _ You know you got it, child, if it makes you feel good. _

 

Otabek smiled and kissed him again, “You have always had my heart babe.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
